Harry Potter and the Last Battle
by RuthlessRuthie
Summary: Harry has decided to return to Hogwarts for his seventh year. He is faced with the challenges of ridicule and teenages years.


Harry Potter and the Last BattleBefore Hogwarts

CHAPTER 1

"_Harry,_

_I know what you said at the end of the year, but I need to know if you were serious. I am hoping with every fiber of my being that you weren't. I know this may sound silly but I love you. I have loved you ever since I met you outside platform 9 and three-quarters, a year before I started school myself. I hope that you are going to come back for your seventh and final year. Please reply as soon as you can._

_With all my love,_

_Ginny"_

Harry had gotten Ginny's letter exactly one month ago. He had done as she asked, replied as soon as he could, which almost wasn't soon enough. Harry had originally told Ginny, Ron, and Hermione that he was not returning for his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, which at the time he had meant it. At hearing this Ginny was devastated, she was even more crushed when Harry had told her that he was going to have to leave her for her own safety. But when Harry received Ginny's letter he quickly changed his mind, and decided to go back to Hogwarts for his last year there. Harry was however slightly angry with himself because he knew that he didn't want to go back because everything would be different since Dumbledore died. He knew that there would always be a sad and grim fog hanging over Hogwarts. Harry had received his supply list a few weeks back, via owl post. He noticed that there wasn't much listed on the book section of the list, when he spied a small note at the bottom of the letter.

" _As a seventh year at Hogwarts, the students will be doing more practical-work than book-work. The ministry has suggested this in light of recent events at Hogwarts. Please be prepared for this new curriculum by getting **all** of the listed items above._

_Professor M. McGonagall"_

Some weeks later he received a letter from Ron, telling him to come to the Burrow, to stay for the rest of the summer, and to bring all his school things. He did as he was told and left only a short hour after receiving the letter. In addition to all his school things, Harry had to bring everything he owned, for when he left the Dursleys, it would be he very last time (Harry hoped) he would ever see number four Privet Drive ever again.

CHAPTER 2

"Ronald, Ginny, Hermione! Harry has just come in!" Mrs.Weasley shouted as Harry stepped into one of his favorite places in the world, the Burrow. Harry heard three sets of footsteps running down the back stairs. Before he could even turn around Ginny had pulled him into a hug, spun him around, and kissed him squarely on the lips.

"Good to see you too." Harry murmured softly in Ginny's ear.

" I missed you so much over the summer." Ginny whispered back.

When Harry looked over he noticed that Hermione and Ron were standing in the corner holding hands and staring at Harry and Ginny awkwardly.

"Hi-yah, Harry. How's it goin'?" Ron said as he smiled at the room.

"Hello, Harry. It's great to see you again." Hermione said, with her hand still wrapped around Ron's.

" It has been good so far. I see some new loves have hatched since I last saw you." Harry replied back with a grin.

" Oh, good. You noticed. We were afraid we were going to have to tell you ourselves." Hermione acknowledged, with a slight air of comicality. " We were thinking that you were going to be here sometime tomorrow or even later than that."

" Well, as soon as I got Ron's letter I stared to pack my things. I knew that after I left I would never see the Dursleys ever again. And for that reason, I go out of there as quickly as I could." Harry retorted. "So, where do I put my stuff?"

All four of them grinned, and Ron told Harry that he would be staying in Fred and George's room again. Harry would be sharing a room with him, too. Harry took his things upstairs to the room on he corner, that he had stayed in for the past four visits to the Burrow. Once Harry was settled in, Mrs.Weasley called the children down for supper. After supper the four decided they would turn in at an earlier hour than usual.

The next few weeks flew by as fast as ever. After one week at the Burrow everyone put on their cloaks and headed off to Diagon Alley, to buy all of their school supplies. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's summer was almost over, for school started in only one short day.

CHAPTER 3

"HARRY, RON, HERMIONE, GINNY! Hurry up, you are going to miss the train!" Mrs.Weasley shouted as loud as she could, as she prepared four on-the-go breakfasts. "I'm serious, you do not want to have me take you to school!" The four children hurried down the stairs and grabbed their breakfasts as Mrs.Weasley summoned all of their trunks down to the car. After eating a very quick breakfast, the four ran out and squeezed into the car. It wasn't as tight of a squeeze as it normally would have been, because Harry had noticed that Mr.Weasley had also enchanted their new car.

"When did you get a new car?" Harry inquired of Ron.

"Just last month. Mum and Dad got tired of having to always get ministry cars when we wanted to go somewhere, because we couldn't apparate because Ginny isn't of age." Ron elaborated.

"All right, kids. We are about two minutes away from King's Cross. So, get ready to get out." Mrs.Weasley interjected.

As the car pulled up to the station they all unbuckled their seatbelts. Right as they were getting out Mrs.Weasley said, "Remember you all are coming to spend Christmas at the Burrow. Hermione, your parents are coming to stay too." "I love you all, and please, please be very safe and alert at all times." After all the trunks had been unloaded, everybody said goodbye to Mrs.Weasley and went inside. After they had all boarded the train, Ron, Harry, and Hermione headed up to the front compartment (which was reserved for prefects, head boy and girl, and Quidditch captains). As they walked forward, Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and told here that she was going sit up front with him, "for her own protection" of course. Then the train shuddered, and they were off.

CHAPTER 4

"Hey, what is SHE doing here!" One of the prefects snapped at Harry.

"SHE is here for her protection." Harry shot back. "And SHE has a name. It's Ginny." Harry added as an after-note. "That should take care of him." He whispered to Ginny.

Harry and Ginny sat in the corner of the car with Ron and Hermione, who were holding hands again. The four of them sat and talked until the old woman with the cart came around.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes, can I have four of everything?" Harry inquired.

"Well, certainly. The total will be ten gallons, eleven sickles, and twenty-five knuts." The old woman said to Harry sweetly.

Harry handed over the money and started to pass out the candy as the woman handed to him.

"Gee, thanks so much Harry. I would not be able to afford all this candy." Ron murmured through a mouth-full of Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans.

The others expressed their thanks and they all started to eat the candy Harry had given to them. By the time they had finished as much of the candy as they could, there was only twenty minutes left until they arrived at Hogwarts.

"I guess we better change into our robes." Hermione said to the rest of the compartment.

Once they all finished changing, the four felt themselves coming to a slow, but steady, stop.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stepped off the train. Ron and Hermione left Harry and Ginny so that could fulfill their prefect duties. Harry and Ginny started towards the carriages, when they heard a voice calling them from behind.

"Potter! Weasley! I see you finally got together. But you won't be together for long. Because, you see, Draco and his father are now in very close ties with You-Know-Who. And since You-Know-You is back, he will destroy you." Pansy Parkinson remarked devilishly.

" I see 'Draco' decided to not come back this year. Wise decision, seeing as he was partly responsible for Dumbledore's death. But, no, that was his favorite teacher that was really responsible." Harry retorted smartly.

Pansy could not think of anything to say back to this snide remark, so she walked away with Crabbe and Goyle at her heels.

"I guess Parkinson inherited the goon-squad since Malfoy left." Ginny whispered to Harry funnily.

"Yeah, I guess she did." Harry murmured back. "Come on, let's get into the carriage before it gets taken by someone else."

The two hopped in the carriage and headed up to the school.

CHAPTER 5

When Harry walked through the doors of Hogwarts he felt a rush of happiness and then a dampening feeling of sorrow, for he knew that this would be the last time he ever walked through these doors after a summer of wild events. He entered the Entrance Hall with the rest of the school, with the exception of the first years, he expected Hagrid was taking them across the lake right now. The group of students crowded into the Great Hall and split up to sit at their own house tables. Harry and Ginny started to walk over to the Gryffindor table, when they were stopped by Pansy.

"Can we help you Pansy?" Ginny asked of her.

" You two better watch your back, one of these days you might just get your pretty little heads hurt." She retorted.

The remark didn't bother either of them in the least. So, the two continued to the table on the far left. They knew Ron and Hermione would be there shortly, so they saved them a spot opposite them.

Ron and Hermione showed up just seconds before Professor Flitwick brought in the new first years. The students continued up to the front where the sorting hat stood. Everybody listened intently waiting for the hat to sing its song. The hat's mouth opened and it took a deep breath:

"_Sad times are many months behind_

_but, sadness still stains your mind_

_As long as first years still arrive_

_it will not be my time to die._

_Maybe you'll be in Gryffindor_

_a place where you'll want more_

_a place where the bold at heart reside_

_where braveness is always found inside._

_Maybe, just maybe you'll be in Hufflepuff_

_where friendships are more than just fluff_

_where patience is a virtue_

_and our loyal-ness is always true._

_Perhaps you might be in Ravenclaw_

_where our smarts will not ever flaw _

_a place where common sense is best_

_you would be happy to wear our crest._

_However if you are in Slytherin_

_you'll make a never ending friend_

_where cunning smarts are first in line_

_and incompletion's not so fine._

_So put me on, I beg you please_

_I'll tell you where you're supposed to be."_

The Great Hall was then filled with clapping and whistling. After about thirty minutes all the new students had been sorted. Gryffindor did not receive many new first years, because there were not that many to start with. Harry suspected that many parents would rather have their kids closer to them, in case Voldemort came around. A jolt of sadness shot through Harry when McGonagall stood up to make her speech. He was so used to Dumbledore standing up at the beginning of the term.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I have only one announcement. Seventh years, please report to the office of your Head of House tomorrow for your first class. Slytherins, report to Professor Slughorn, your new head of house, and Gryffindors continue to report to me. Now, please enjoy your food."

The food appeared magically on the table, as it always did. Harry always laughed to himself when he saw how amazed the first years were. The four finished their food and stood up with the rest of the school. Ron and Hermione were responsible for taking the first years up to the common room. Ginny decided that she was going to walk with them, and Harry didn't want to walk up by himself, so he decided to join them. When they arrived at the portrait of the fat lady on the seventh floor, Hermione gave her the password, "Mandrake Juice". She told them that girl's dormitory was on the first floor on the right and boys the same to their left. Harry was not looking forward to having to walk up seven flights of stairs, but he was tired and wanted to sleep. He started up the stairs, but was stopped by Ginny.

"No goodnight kiss?" She asked playfully.

"Sure why not." Harry replied and pecked her lightly on the lips.

When Harry reached his dormitory he was expecting the same look as it had always been. But, he was surprised when he walked into the room. He did not walk in to a plain room with ugly curtains, he walked into a room with bright Gryffindor colors and lavish velvet curtains. Without even putting on his pajamas, Harry plopped down on his bed and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

CHAPTER 6

Harry woke to the sound of Ron getting ready for breakfast. He slowly lifted his head and put on his glasses. Once he was dressed, him and Ron headed down to breakfast. The tables were decorated with a small bouquet every so meters. It looked as though the house elves had prepared eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, omelets, pancakes, crapes, and Belgium waffles.

" I am so hungry." Harry declared to Ron. He sat down next to Hermione and Ginny and pulled a plate of bacon towards himself. When they finished, Ron, Hermione, and Harry headed up to they first floor to meet the other seventh year Gryffindors in McGonagall's office, as they had been instructed last night. When Harry arrived at her office he knocked lightly on the door and stepped inside. He found that he was one of the first people to arrive in her office. Him, Hermione, and Ron stepped over to the side and parked themselves in a corner. A few minutes later McGonagall stepped into the room and asked for silence.

"Attention, everyone! Can I please have your attention! Thank You. As you know, this year we will be doing mostly practical work. Your first assignment of the year is simple. The first thing you need to do is make your way down to Professor Hagrid's hut. Then you will receive a list from him. Go through the forest and collect what the list tells you to. Oh, and by the way, you can work with one or two partners, because you should always be with one or two other people at all times. Now, on our way!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed down to the grounds to meet Hagrid, but were stopped by unfortunate looking first year.

"Um, excuse me. I noticed that you're prefects, and I was wondering if you could point me towards the Transfiguration classroom?" He asked this in a very high pitched squeaky voice. Hermione told him exactly where to go, and the three were on there way again. Once they reached the grounds they headed towards Hagrid's hut. When they arrived, Hagrid greeted them with a bone-crunching hug.

"Hi-yah, Hagrid", Ron said warmly. "How's it been for you so far?"

" It's been er-great!", Hagrid said back in his usual gruff voice. The three noticed that they were the firs ones to arrive at his hut, and saw Pansy and the goons coming down the hill. Hagrid handed them their lists and they headed off into the forest.

CHAPTER 7

The three followed the path into the forest until it forked. Hermione took charge in this situation.

"Hmmmm… I wonder which way will be the safest," Hermione muttered to herself. She pulled out her wand , laid it on her palm, and looked at it. It immediately pointed to the left-most fork. "That's the way we should go. I'm positive." Harry and Ron knew never to disagree with Hermione, for she was always right. They all headed of on the left fork, and continued on it 'till they met their first obstacle. "I know what that is, it's a Nogtail. We can't scare it, it'll run. Harry can you confund it from here?"

" I can try, but most likely, yes."

"Good. Then Ron and I will clip off a part of its hoof and put it in our pouch." Hermione instructed. " Ok, Harry. On the count of three. One, two, three."

Harry confunded it silently and then it was out cold. Hermione and Ron ran forward and quickly snipped of a piece of it's hoof. They brought it back and placed it into the leather bag they received from Professor McGonagall. After they were done with the Nogtail, they continued on their path.

About one-third of a kilometer later, they came across a Hippogriff.

"Alright, Harry you can handle this one by yourself." Ron said shakily.

" Ok, should I just get a feather?" Harry asked.

" Yes, that should do just fine." Hermione responded back.

Harry stepped forward and bowed to him, once he bowed back Harry went closer and stunned a small part of the hippogriff's body and plucked out one single feather. He placed it in the bag and they continued on once again.

They continued on this pattern for the rest of their journey. Once they had collected enough to exceed the required amount, they headed back, but when Harry looked at his watch they had only half an hour to return to McGonagall's office.

"We haven't enough time to return on foot, we must conjure our brooms to us." Harry told the other two.

"But, I haven't a broom of my own," Hermione told Harry.

" You'll have to ride with me." He retorted back. "Ok, now."

Harry and Ron held up their wands and said to themselves, "Accio Broom". The two brooms came whizzing through the air and they caught them as they came by. Harry and Hermione hopped onto his Firebolt and Ron hopped onto his broom. They both kicked off hard and they were in their way back to school.

They arrived in McGonagall's office as one of the first people.

" Aright, Potter, Granger, Weasley. You can just set your bag with the list in it on my desk and then you may head off to lunch.

CHAPTER 8

The rest of the semester continued on like this until Christmas. On their last assignment of the semester, McGonagall told them that they would be receiving a different type of assignments next semester, a much harder type of assignments.

On the last day of term, everyone grabbed a handful of flu powder and set of for the Burrow. When they arrived Mrs.Weasley ushered them in and welcomed them with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, children. Hermione, you're parents are staying in Bill and Charlie's old room, it's on the fifth floor. Ron and Harry, you'll be in Ron's room.


End file.
